Zythrian (Race)
''History'' Nearly 2,000 years ago Zythra was a near peaceful planet ruled by a Monarch. The royal family had been selectively breed with a lighter skin tone and unique physiological properties that would allow a limited form of telepathy. This allowed them to successfully avoid assassination attemts and steer the government toward peace and prosperity. However the monarch fell when a magnetic storm swept through the system and turned the once lush tropical planet into a dessert. With shortages of food and water the little used Zythrian Military was forced to step in and impose strict planetary rules. Over time the monarch was completely replaced by the military leaders who would make up the ruling counsel. ''Government'' The United Zythrian Formation Alliance is perhaps on of the most militaristic governments in the beta quadrant. From the moment of birth all citizens are viewed as property of the government and the military. Military service is considered mandatory and all schooling is based off of that fact. The government it self is run by a high counsel of the 6 highest ranking members of members of the military and headed by a seventh who is elected by the other 6. Nearly every part of the day to day life of the populace is regulated by the government and a system of secret police. ''Physiology'' Humanoid in shape, Zythrian have more in common with Earth's known lizard species than any mammal. They are cold blooded and reproduce by laying eggs. Their skin is made up of billions of tiny scales that cover the whole of their body. They regulate their body temperature through a variety of means. Their bodies contain a secondary circulatory system that pumps a thick gel through their bodies that evenly distributes heat and holds on to it. Also they prefer warmer climates and heated stones in their quarters on starships as a way to regain any heat lost during the day. At physical maturity Zythrian females goes through the process known as the rouge. The most noticeable affect of which turns their usually green hued skin an orange red hue. This occurs once every 3 to 4 years depending on the female and lasts about 2 weeks. During this time they are at their peak fertility and can reproduce quite easily. A unique breed still exists in the Zythrian genome. That carries the unique physiological that made the one time royal family. This is very rare and only 4 or 5 are hatched within a single year. Most of those born are quickly snatched up by the military for testing and later used for special operations and black ops. ''Culture and Tradition'' Zythrian culture is based nearly entirely around military tradition. From a young age every member of the Zythrian race goes through a rigorous military training. ''Names'' The average Zythrian name is made up of a first name, given by the military, and a Clan name, again military given, the name clan is unique to each clutch of eggs. Clan names are usually created in an ancient Zythrian language. ''Childbirth'' 3 months after the conception the female Zythrian lays it’s egg and within 2 to 3 weeks the female is able to return to active duty. The average female lays 1 to 2 eggs per cycle. The eggs are gathered into clutches based off of the approximate date of the laying of the egg. This is done so the average hatch date of the clutch is as close to the same date as possible. The maximum clutch size is about 20.